


An Early Christmas Present

by tauriel777



Category: Richard Armitage - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-08-27 12:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16702654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tauriel777/pseuds/tauriel777
Summary: A one shot about Richard Armitage in his younger years, during drama school.......how one Christmas turns out to be a lot better and smuttier than he first expected.





	An Early Christmas Present

**Author's Note:**

> My deepest gratitude to my Tumblr friend, for starting this discussion with me. You have seriously been such a bright light this year and I am so grateful to call you my friend! This is for you, Merry Christmas!
> 
> As always, I own nothing, this is just my imagination running wild.

Richard is pacing the floor of his small flat, book in hand as he recites the dialogue over and over for the scene him and a couple of his theater mates are performing at the annual Christmas gathering before their break for the holidays. He is wearing a navy blue jumper his beloved Mum knitted for him for his 22nd birthday a few months back. 

He stops and looks out the window, he is on the second floor and watches as the rain keep falling heavily, pelting his windows and making for such a gloomy morning in London. He needs to go in for class in a little bit, but got up early to rehearse his lines for the Christmas performance. They decided to do a scene from the Crucible and he is playing John Proctor, the main character.

Saying the lines out loud doesn't feel odd to him anymore, but it did when he first started drama school, but now he is in his second year and it almost would feel unnatural if he didn't speak them out loud. He says his lines a few more times.

THUD            THUD           THUD            THUD

He stops mid sentence, looks at the wall and then sighs heavily. His frisky neighbors are at it again like rabbits, their bed hitting his wall rhythmically followed by some audible moans from a female. Richard walks into the hallway, trying to ignore the sounds. He certainly doesn't need a reminder he is very much single and it's been a couple of years since he actually had sex with anyone. He hastily puts on his leather winter boots, grabs his coat, umbrella and back pack, hastily leaving his apartment and the noisy lovemaking behind.

Stepping into the street, he unfolds the umbrella and starts his short walk to the drama school. He tries to forget the noises, but his brain wont let him. He kicks at a rock on the sidewalk, the rain continuing to softly fall as he walks. Dammit. He needs to clear his head for class, not have his brain filled with dirty images, which might cause his body to react as well.

He had poured all his energy into work and school after his last and actually only real girlfriend ever, cheated on him. It had crushed him when he found out. He had come home early one day from work and found her, sleeping naked in their bed with another bloke. He had just left quietly and returned when he knew she would be at work and moved all his clothes and few belonging. He had gone home to his parents for a little while, licking his wounds, but then eventually, with the encouragement of his mother, gotten this flat and started drama school.

It was the best decision he has ever made. He loves it, how you can immerse yourself in a character and get lost in that for a while, you can pretend to be someone else. He held odd jobs before or after school, depending on what he could find. Right now he works at a bookstore, sorting the new arrivals and putting them out on the shelves, something he actually really enjoys.

Making it to the school, he walks up the steps and opens the door, the warmth from the old building greeting him and he can't help but smile a little. He never thought he would be so happy going to school, but he really has found his passion in life and for the first time, his school mates get him, understand his love of theater, something that was lacking through his teenage years and caused some heartache in the form of bullying. Some years were worse than others, but it was difficult and he often found himself escaping his own reality and sadness through books and movies.

He walks down the hall, when someone calls after him "hey Armitage.....".

 

I run into the auditorium at the school, being a tad late, because my roomie took forever to shower, again. I am slightly out of breath and I only had time to clip my damp hair up in the back and then sprint to class. It was raining, so it didn't matter much. 

Entering, I am panting and stop when I see Kate and Beth standing by the stage, looking a bit worried and our mate, Neil talking to them. They turn to look at me and I walk closer "what? And I'm sorry I'm late.........Lucy hogged the shower for what felt like an eternity.....I swear she forgets I live there too".

Beth gestures "no worries, Josie......but we have bigger problems it seems.....Neil just told us that John tripped over his bloody dog and broke his arm.....he wont be able to play the cello for our performance".

"What?" I exclaim and turn to Neil, who looks apologetic "I'm sorry, Josie.....he didn't do it on purpose and he is pretty miserable, if that makes you feel any better".

"I know he didn't do it on purpose, and I do feel bad, but what are we going to do?", I look at the others "I mean, we can maybe play it on a cassette player or something, but it wont be the same and the piano doesn't sound as good either".

Kate and Beth both nod, saying in unison "we know.....", then Kate continues "but I don't know who else can do it.....it's short notice....they need to practice with us today and then the performance is tomorrow.......I can't think of anyone in our group".

Beth turns to Neil "know anyone......even from one of the younger classes?". 

Neil thinks for a moment, then looks out through the glass windows in the doors as a tall figure passes by, he holds up a hand "wait a second......let me at least ask this bloke......Armitage......I think he plays something or maybe he knows someone......he is in his 2nd year here".

We all look out, but I only catch a glimpse of the back of a tall person and I recall seeing him around. He seems nice, quiet and maybe a bit shy. Certainly a lot more humble than some of the other young men at the school.

Neil disappears out the door and we look at each other, hoping someone will show up. Dancing a segment from the Nutcracker without music would be rather boring and dull.

He yells down the hall "hey Armitage!".

Richard stops and turns, seeing Neil Watson standing there. They know each other pretty casually, having crossed paths a few times, Neil's girlfriend is in her 2nd year too. He walks back "hey Neil....how are you?".

They meet and Neil looks at him "I'm good, fine......ehhh, I have an odd question for you......do you know anyone that plays the cello by chance? I know, totally random.....".

"I do, actually.....why?" and Richard looks at him with curiosity.

Neil's eyes bulge out and he looks excited "are you serious, mate? You do?".

Richard nods in the affirmative and Neil more or less drags him down the hall "I have a huge favor to ask you.....3 of my classmates are doing a segment of the Nutcracker for the Christmas party tomorrow night.......their regular cellist broke his arm and they are desperate......any way you can help them out? They are nice" and he looks at Richard with somewhat pleading eyes.

"Ehhh........maybe....I don't...", but before he can say anything else, he is shoved through the door to the auditorium, coming face to face with us.

We watch as the door swings open and a tall, young man gets pushed through, followed by Neil, who looks at us with a grin "guess what.....Richard Armitage here actually plays the cello". We look at him with interest and I can't help but notice his blue eyes and long eyelashes as he looks back at us. 

Kate and Beth continue to stare and Richard looks awkward and more and more uncomfortable. I take a step forward, holding out my hand and giving him a smile "I'm Josie Preston and these are my friends, Beth and Kate........do you really play?".

He takes my hand, his is warm and big, totally enveloping mine as we shake. He gives me a shy smile back "nice to meet you....and yes I do".

"Do you think you have time to help us? We really are in such a pickle......".

"What exactly do you need?" and he looks at me.

I reach in my bag, digging out the sheet music "we are doing this part from the Nutcracker.....we just need you to play it...today while we practice and then tomorrow night for the party".

He takes the music from me, briefly looking at it, then at me "that's my favorite part of the ballet.....sure, I can help you.....but you'll have to work with my schedule.....I have class, then rehearsal for tomorrow too and I have to be at work at 16:00".

I jump over to throw my arms around him "you are the best! Thank you, thank you" and I can't help but notice he feels warm and smells nice. Richard is startled by my enthusiastic show of gratitude for a moment, but then just naturally hugs me back, enjoying my soft body against his, until I realize what I did and I let him go, stepping back, blushing "I..I'm sorry....I".

Our eyes meet, his are sparkling and he looks a little flushed, gesturing "it's alright", then he gives me a smile "I'm happy to help.....I love the Nutcracker".

Kate and Beth come out of their shells once they realize he can help us and swarm around him, chattering up a storm and peppering him with instructions. Neil finally steps in, waving his arms "ladies.......ladies......while I am sure Richard is thrilled you are grateful, maybe shout at him one at a time, so the poor bloke at least has a chance to hear what you are all saying".

Richard grins "I got it.....meet back here at 14:00, we will go over the performance, I'll bring my cello" and he looks at me "right?".

I smile back at him, giving him two thumbs up "brilliant".

His smile widens, then waves to us all, but looking right at me "I'll see you then" and he leaves, his long legs carrying him rather fast so he is not late for class.

We all breathe a sigh of relief and thank Neil profusely before he announces he is going to his class. The three of us stand around, we had planned on this time to rehearse and now we wont have music until 14:00. It works out ok, we dance through it a couple of times and then just plop down on the chairs in the front row. Kate always worries "so do we know if this Richard Armitage can actually play?".

Beth shakes her head "we don't, but I don't think he would have said so, if he didn't and he did seem to be familiar with the piece".

Kate rolls her eyes "its the Nutcracker.......everyone knows it".

"Well, he did seem more knowledgeable about it than the average person", Beth argues, then points to me "he looked at Josie's music and knew what it was about".

"I don't think that was the only thing he looked at", Kate grins and winks at me.

"Whatever!" I say, lifting a brow.

Beth chimes in "Kate is right.......I think he likes you, Josie......and he is awfully cute......did you see his blue eyes? And he seemed like a nice bloke too".

I nod, I certainly had noticed his blue eyes, his body, the way he smelled and his long fingers. Kate looks at me with interest "are you blushing?".

"Never", but I turn redder and then just burst into giggles and they join me. We sit and chat for a while, until it is our turn to go to our class.

 

We are walking back into the auditorium since it is close to 14:00 already, the day flew by. As we get nearer, Kate hushes us "shhhhh" and we stop right outside the door and listen. The most beautiful cello music is flowing out from the room. We look at each other in awe and Beth mouths "that's beautiful". Nodding in unison, we step through the door to see who is playing and find Richard already seated next to the piano, playing with such ease.

He stops abruptly when we enter, looking a little shy, but I step closer, smiling "please don't stop......it sounds beautiful.........you are really good".

"Thank you..." and a faint blush creeps up on his cheeks. Beth and Kate praise him to before we get down to business of rehearsing our part. I shed my shirt, leaving me in just long leggings and a leotard, both black. We take off our shoes and tie of ballet slippers on, making sure they feel right.

Beth is helping Kate over in the corner. I'm just sitting on the floor, close to Richard and I look up as I finish tying mine, catching him just staring at me. Our eyes meet for a brief second and he is about to look away, but I lift an eyebrow "what? Something wrong?".

Shaking his head, he looks down, then back at me "no...no......nothing at all".

"Then what is it?".

He hesitates for a moment, then takes a deep breath, saying quietly "just a case of deja vu....I took ballet for years".

I look surprised "you did?".

"Yep.......and really liked it.....".

"What made you stop?".

Another pause, then he looks at me "several things.......I wanted to do the cello and get more into performance theater.......so something had to give....and", pause "I got teased, a lot".

I see the pain in his eyes and I look back at him, sincerity in mine "I'm sorry! Kids can be very cruel".

He nods "yeah.....not easy being a bloke and being interested in ballet, theater and music where I grew up".

"Which is where?", I smile "you sound like from somewhere in the midlands".

Richard grins "you are good....I'm from Leicester.....and you?", he holds up his hand "let me guess" and he thinks hard for a minute "uhm....somewhere around London?".

I break into a warm smile "brilliant and yes, I grew up in Chelsea, so not too far from here" and I can't help but see the fleeing look on his face, one I have seen often when I mention my neighborhood, it being one of the richest areas in London. People often assume certain things about me or my family do to this, so I often leave it out until people have gotten to know me. 

"It's nice there" he just says, not making a big deal of it and then adds "still live there?".

Shaking my head, I tighten the ribbons on my shoe "nope.......I wanted to be on my own.....actually my parents wanted me to be on my own, so they more or less kicked me out when I started drama school, they wanted me to earn my own money and take care of myself......so I live in a small flat a few blocks from here, with a room mate, who challenges me not to commit murder almost daily".

He laughs a bit, I love his laugh, it is deep and heart warming, lights up his entire face "that bad, huh?".

"Sometimes......Lucy is nice and all, but she tend to forget I live there too, so she takes showers that last forever...." and I gesture to my hair "hence this charming look today.....had to run out the door with wet hair or I would have been late".

"You look fine", our eyes meet and he says softly "beautiful, actually" and he blushes a bit.

I do too, looking down, then back at him "thank you".

"You're welcome" and we share a warm smile.

COUGH

We both look up, a bit startled and see Beth and Kate standing there, both smirking at us. Kate pipes up "if you two are done flirty, can we get on with this practice, please?". Beth giggles next to her.

I get to my feet, both Richard and I turn even redder, I nod "sure", then I look at Richard "ready?".

He nods, his cheeks glowing pink and he clears his throat "yeah....I'm ready".

We give each other another look before we get down to business, spending the next hour and a half rehearsing our piece. Richard is fantastic, playing the music with great skill and counting out several place when we are not exactly in sync. We get it with practice and are totally exhausted when we finally stop.

Kate, Beth and I turn and applaud at Richard loudly and Neil walks up from one of the seat, clapping too "that was bloody good.....from all of you, well done" and he turns to Richard "thank you so, so much for helping them out".

"No problem, I am happy to.....as I said, it is my favorite part from that ballet". He glances down on his watch and then jumps to his feet "bloody hell, didn't realize the time.......sorry, but I gotta run so I am not late for work".

We thank him again as he packs his cello back in its case. Kate and Beth are talking to Neil. I look at Richard "thank you so much.....you saved our asses" and I wipe my forehead "I would give you a hug, but I stink like a pig at the moment".

"I'm sure you don't", then he hesitates for a moment, then remembering he needs to go to work "I gotta run".

I nod, then quickly lean in to give him a soft kiss on the cheek, trying not to touch him "thank you again.....I'll see you tomorrow".

It happens so quickly, but he does feel my lips press against him cheek for a brief moment and he relishes in it, then gives me a smile "yeah, I'll see you then" and hastily makes his exit as Kate and Beth make loud cat calls from the corner and Neil stares at me in total surprise.

 

A couple of hours later I leave my apartment, bundled up in a puffy jacket, long leather boots and my hands shoved deep in my pockets to keep warm. I figured I should try and get some Christmas shopping out of the way, so I don't end up running around at the very last minute, like I usually do. I haven't even started, so it's about time, but things have been so busy and I don't exactly enjoy shopping, especially not when it is this cold outside.

I make my way to the area with little shops and a few bigger ones. I thought I would start at *the Acorn*, a bookstore with a lot of history. I haven't been in here for 6 months, been too busy with school and work, but I love it and they always have some interesting titles. Passing their windows, I stop for a moment, looking at the winter wonderland they have set up, little houses and figures, twinkling lights in the homes and even in a few trees decorated for Christmas. Books are displayed in between the houses, all of them carrying some sort of Christmas theme.

Smiling, I walk to the door and look at the festive poster announcing their storytimes in December and glancing down at it, I see they will be reading *the Snowman* and it started like 10 minutes ago. I open the door, the bell over it chimes cheerfully. I step into the warm glow in the shop and unbutton my jacket, knowing I likely wont be leaving anytime soon.

The store is buzzing with people, lots of holiday shoppers out to try and find the perfect selection for family and friends. I look around and then Tom, one of the workers come rushing over, a big grin on his face "Josie! Long time no see".

"Yeah, I know.......too long. How are you?".

"Splendid, and you? How is drama school?".

"It's still brilliant.....but busy, the main reason I haven't had time to get in here".

He gestures "well, look around, let me know if I can help you with anything", then he points "or go listen to storytime.......we got this new employee and he is brilliant at it......the kids love him and I frankly think the mums like him even more, I see a bit of swooning going in" and he winks.

I laugh and nod, thanking him and then make my way to the back to the children's section. The corner has a pretend tree, pillows and little chairs surrounding it. As I get closer I hear the distinct baritone voice and my heart skips a beat, because I know that voice, I heard it only a few hours ago! I get over there and see lots of kids sitting and some even standing, eyes fixed on the person in front of the tree.

Richard is standing in the front, holding a book and wearing an old man's hat, with a big scarf swung around his neck. He is pointing to the pictures in the book and speaking very animated. The kids are totally mesmerized and I glance around and seeing that Tom was right, a few of the mums have that glassy look on their faces as they watch Richard read or rather perform.

I quietly scoot in, finding an empty spot, but the movement catches Richard's eye and he stops for a moment, our eyes meeting. I give him a small smile and tiny wave and he returns the smile, pausing for a long few seconds, until a little kid yells out "more, more!" and Richard snaps out of it and everyone sort of chuckles.

"Ehhh, right.......sorry......" and he continues with the story. I sit and is just totally enthralled by his performance as he retells the story of *the Snowman*, using props and different voices to make it come the life. The kids giggle and laugh, really enjoying every word.

It comes to an end and everyone applauds while Richard takes an awkward bow, before being swarmed by children, wanting to thank him or tell him something. He actually squads down to their level so he can listen to them. The mums thank him profusely and I see him blush a couple of times from all the praise. 

The little boy that yelled out earlier, when Richard stopped, is the last in line. Richard looks at him and shakes his hand "thanks for coming, Paul".

"Thank you for reading.......but why did you stop? It was getting so good".

Richard smiles "I know, I'm sorry, but I suddenly saw my friend come in and I was surprised".

Paul looks around "who's your friend? Is it a boy or a girl friend?".

"She is girl..." and Richard points behind him "her name is Josie......she dances ballet and she is very good".

The little boy turns, following Richard's finger and he looks at me and I give him a tiny wave and a smile. He waves back, then giggles and turns to Richard, saying in a loud stage whisper, his eyes big "she is very pretty.....like a princess".

Richard smiles and nods, his eyes fixed on me for a moment "yes she is".

"Ok......well, I think we have to go now, because I am hungry.......bye, Richard".

"Bye Paul, you have a very Happy Christmas if I don't see you before, ok?".

The boy smiles and then runs towards the store front as his mum thanks Richard, before dashing off to catch her child before he escapes.

Richard stands back up, stretching his long legs and smiles as I walk towards him "well, this is a surprise", pause "a good one that is........what are you doing here?".

"I thought I better start my Christmas shopping......I didn't know you worked here".

"I do, been here for 5 months now and I actually love it.....a lot" and he gestures "books, books and more books....", then he chuckles "what's not to love, right?".

I nod "I agree........love to read, but with all the school work, hard to find time except for the required reading sometimes".

"I hear you.....", then he glances up, seeing Tom is watching us, he clears his throat "so can I help you find anything?".

"Well, I was looking for a book for my niece and I actually think *the Snowman* would be brilliant for her", then I look at him, our eyes meeting "although not sure anyone can beat that reading I just saw......it was brilliant, Richard".

He blushes "thank you.......I was really nervous when they asked me to start doing it, but I actually really like it and it is good practice for drama school in a way" and he leads me over to the stack of books on a table, *the Snowman* being among them. 

"Oh I am sure it is...." and I grab a copy.

"Anything else?".

I think for a moment "yeah, I want to give my friend a book.....she is hard.......very smart, but claims she doesn't like to read".

Richard thinks for a moment "has she read any of the classics?".

"I don't think she has read much other than the manual to her toaster and then her text books, she is studying to become a nurse......we've known each other since kindergarten".

"Hmmmm.....", Richard wrinkles his forehead, its cute.

"I was thinking David Copperfield........".

His eyes light up "one of my all time favorites".

I grin "mine too......it baffles me it was written so many years ago and it still has so many relevant themes for today......love, friendship etc".

"I know", he looks excited and leads me over to the classic section where they actually have several different versions of the book, from the plain paperback to a leather bound limited edition one. I pick a beautifully illustrated one as we continue to talk about Charles Dickens and other of our favorites.

Time passes so fast as we continue to talk books, swapping stories and I just follow him around as the store empties and he tidies up the racks. We barely notice as Tom helps the last customer and grabs his jacket, telling Richard he has to hurry home to his family. Richard just nods and Tom smirks "don't get in trouble kids" and he leaves.

I look around, suddenly feeling a bit embarrassed "everyone left?".

"I guess so" and he looks at me "I think we were in our own little world for a while".

"Yeah....I...I'm sorry, Richard.....I didn't mean to interrupt your work or anything".

He stops straightening the books on the front counter, turns to me and reaches a hand out, placing it on my hand "you didn't....and please don't apologize.....I enjoyed so much talking to you", then he gestures "and look, I still got my work done".

I look around and the store does look very tidy and nice. Our eyes meet "I enjoyed talking to you too".

"I do need to vacuum, but let me ring you up first and then please hang tight, I'll walk you home".

"I'll be fine".

He looks at me, putting out his hands for my books and doing his best puppy eyes, his blue eyes pleading and his long, dark eyelashes flutters "please, Josie.....just humor me.....I'll be a nervous wreck if I don't know you made it home safe.......it's London after all".

I hand him my books and talk as he rings me up "I think it is too bloody cold for any criminals out there tonight, but if you insist".

"I do......thank you" and he takes my money "do I need to wrap them?".

Shaking my head "no, don't worry.....I actually sewed a little drawstring bag for my niece and I am painting some artsy paper to wrap the one for my friend, but thank you".

He hands me the books in a sturdy paper bag and then tells me to please wait and I watch him as he efficiently hurries and runs over the floor with the vacuum cleaner, then puts it back and grabs his coat and he turns off the lights and carefully locks the door.

It has actually started to lightly snow by now and we walk briskly as I tell him where I live and I inquire about his place. Turns out we live about the same distance from the school, but in opposite directions. The bookstore is sort of midway, but it would have been faster for Richard to just go home, but he is insistent he needs to make sure I get home. 

I'm freezing and pray my roomie is still gone so I can take a warm bath when I get home. I take my hands out of my pockets, blowing on them, but it doesn't do much. Richard stops "you cold?".

I nod "yeah, but I'll be fine".

"Give me your hand" and he reaches out with his, enveloping it in his and putting both back in his pocket as we start to walk again. He glances at me "is it ok?".

I smile "it's fine...your hand is warm.....thank you".

"Welcome" and he squeezes it as we continue.

We arrive at my door and he is still holding my hand. I look at him and reach up to brush the snow from his dark hair "I'm sorry...you are covered in snow".

"So are you" and he returns the favor, brushing white flakes off the top of my head.

"I didn't think it would snow", but I look down the street, the flakes dancing in the street lights "but it's nice.....and beautiful".

"It is.....".

I turn to him "I would invite you up, but I have a roomie and.....".

Richard cuts me off "it's alright....I need to get home, still have a bit of studying to do for tomorrow....".

We lock eyes "thanks for walking with me, Richard".

"Thanks for keeping me company, Josie.....I enjoyed it very much".

I stand up on my tiptoes and plant the softest kiss on his lips, quickly brushing against him, then letting him go "goodnight...." and then hurries in my door, not sure how he would react to that at all. 

He is stunned, but manages to croak out "goodnight", before I disappear inside the door. Then he slowly lifts his hand, brushing them against his own lips, relishing in the brief feel of mine against his.  He blinks, not quite sure it actually happened, then slowly starts the walk home, playing the brief kiss over and over in his head, feeling a bit dizzy and a new feeling of falling in love, welling up inside of him.

 

I walk into school the next day, feeling a bit anxious about seeing Richard, not sure how he felt about me kissing him goodnight last night. It had felt so nice and I have practically done nothing but think about him since yesterday. I really like him and so enjoyed the time we spend in the bookstore. He is kind, thoughtful and with a sense of humor. I love when he laughs, the deep rumbling sound from deep in his chest.

I make it into the building and walk down the hall, it’s filled with students, since everyone is pretty much out decorating the place for the party and performances tonight.

We were assigned the theater and I head in that direction, but pass the cafeteria where the first and second year students are setting up tables and chairs for the dinner. I glance in there and see Richard busy carrying chairs, but he stops when he catches a glimpse of me. He quickly sets the stack of chairs down and runs after me into the hall.

He calls out “Josie”.

I stop and turn, breaking into a smile when I see him coming towards me in a sprint. He stops right in front of me and my hand reach out to seek his “Richard...... hey...... did you make it home alright last night?”.

He nods and his hand is slightly trembling when his fingers touch mine "yeah.....I did, thanks".

Silence.

We look at each other and then he looks down at our hands, still sort of awkwardly touching. He clears his throat, his voice sounding a bit nervous "ehhh.....can we talk?".

"Sure....something wrong?".

He shakes his head vigorously "no....no.....at least I hope not".

"Okay...." and we walk slowly further down the hall, sort of unaware of anyone else but us, people stepping around us. He looks up and around, then pulls me down a side hall and finds an empty classroom with the door open. We walk in there and he closes the door.

I stand close to him and then he turns towards me, we lock eyes and I see them same curiosity and desire reflecting back at me. He takes a deep breath, looks at me, then down "Josie...I".

"Richard......I know.....I feel the same way......yesterday was not an accident and I hope it was ok" and I step up him, reaching up to gently touch his chin, feeling the ever so slight stubble under my fingertips.

His eyes go wide for a second, then he pulls on my hand he is still holding, yanking me against him and our lips find each other in our first real kiss. It is hesitant at first, his lips barely brushing against mine, but I let go of his hand and wrap my arm around his back and my other go up to hook around his ear, pulling his face even closer. 

Our lips push tighter together and then I feel his shaking hands on my hips, moving slowly to my back, drawing me in for a full body hug. I moan softly when our bodies meet and his tongue tentatively runs over my lower lip, warm and wet. I open my mouth willingly to his and soon our tongues wrap around each other and we desperately are clawing at each other, wanting the other as close as possible.

Wet kissing noises fill the space as we devour each other, our breaths coming out in pants in our short breaks for air and I soon feel his hardness pressing against my belly through his jeans and my Christmas jumper. Raging lust travels through my body and I grab his rear end, making him groan and I feel myself clench in desire and need for him.

His hands are in my hair, then on my back and soon I find one palm moving up my side and then ever so softly touch my breast, cupping it gently. I whimper into his mouth and he tears his lips from mine, panting, almost pleading "ughhh.....we gotta stop.....", then he looks at me and dives back in, kissing me deeply, before resting his forehead against mine, our noses touching "it's so nice....you are just lovely, Josie.....really lovely" and he sighs.

I caress the base of his neck and my other hand rests firmly on his butt "you're not bad yourself either".

He looks at me in wonder "you're older than me.......".

"So? Does it matter?".

Shaking his head "no...no it doesn't or it shouldn't.....I just....I really, really like you, Josie".

I stand on my toes to kiss him again "I really like you too, Richard".

He looks surprised "you do?".

Playfully hitting his arm, I chuckle "yes you giant dork.....or I wouldn't be down some hallway in a classroom making out with you and wishing so bad we could just skip today and go home".

Richard grins "I guess you have a point".

"I always do" and our lips meet again.

He holds me close, I rest my head against his chest, hearing his heart hammering away, I look back up at him, placing my hand over it "a little excited?".

"Very..." and he blushes a bit, quickly looking south, then back at me.

I smile "ohhh don't worry.....I'm more than aware of that too" and I move my hand up his thigh towards his crotch, but he pulls away. I am surprised and a little hurt, quickly letting go of him "sorry".

He grabs my hand, his eyes seeking mine and they look concerned "no, no.....please......I'm sorry, Josie.....I didn't mean......it's just too much", he blushes, looks away, then takes a deep breath and meet my eyes "if you touch me, I'm not sure I ....I wouldn't want you to stop and I think we do need to make it through today.........please don't be upset with me".

"I'm not" and we share another kiss "I get it.....I just wish we could be together, alone.......".

"Me too", he hesitates for a moment "we have this weekend", quickly adding "if you want......I don't work until tomorrow night for a few hours and I'll be here most of next week even though we are on school holiday, I'm only going home for a couple of days for Christmas.......the store needs me".

"I would very much want" and I give him a smile.

"Really? Brilliant" and he grins too, leaning down to capture my lips again.

"JOSIE!!!!"                               "HELLLOOOOOOO"                                           "JO  JO"

We look at each other and I sigh, it's Beth and Kate and they are clearly looking for me.

Kate sounds worried "I don't think she is down here, Beth".

"Well Nigel said he saw her go this was with Richard".

"When was the last time Nigel was right about anything?" Kate sounds doubtful.

Beth sighs "true.....I hope she is ok".

I take Richard's hand and see the slight protest in his eyes, but I open the door, stepping out "I'm fine".

They both turn, Beth exclaiming "Josie....what are you doing?"

Kate sniggers next to her "oh I think we know what she was doing" and she grins at Richard "hey Armitage".

He croaks "hey ladies" and I feels his grip tighten on my hand.

Beth catches on and smirks widely "ohhhhhhhh".

I grin back at them "oh both of you, shut up.......not another word" and we all walk back towards the preparations for the festivities and Richard says a hasty goodbye, looks around and gives me another quick kiss before heading back to the cafeteria.

Kate wiggles her eyebrows at me, whispering "JoJo and Richard sitting in a tree....".

I just give her a happy grin and we head to the auditorium.

 

The day passes quickly, me enduring a fair amount of teasing from Kate and Beth about being caught making out with Richard in an empty classroom. I catch a glimpse of Richard here and there, but everyone is so busy getting everything ready.

It ends with a mad dash in the bathrooms and classrooms, getting dressed and ready for the performances. I am tying my ballet slippers and fixing my tutu, glancing in the mirror a few times. I'm wearing fake eyelashes and quite a lot of makeup. Kate did my hair earlier, putting it into a tight bun, bound with a crystal wrap and with sparkling hairspray that stand in stark contrast to my dark hair. 

I turn to the others "is it too much, guys? The makeup.......".

Beth shakes her head "no way.......it's on stage, we are suppose to wear a lot".

"Okay....." and I take a deep breath.

We run through our performance one more time without music, just counting it out, then make our way to the auditorium. Halfway there, someone calls out my name down the hall "Josie....wait". I tun along with Beth and Kate and once I see who it is, I look at them "save me a seat...I'll be right there".

Beth grins "okay, but don't let him smear your makeup" and winks, walking off with Kate, after waving to Richard.

He makes it to where I am standing, dressed in a ragged shirt and pants, makeup smeared in his face to resemble dirt and a dark beard. He gestures "the Crucible......John Proctor".

I nod "I can't wait to see it....".

Our hands find each other and our fingers weave together and he leans down to give me a kiss "you look beautiful".

"I feel like a drag queen right now......not that there is anything wrong with that, they actually look better in makeup than I do.........but thanks".

"You look fine".

We look at each other and I can't help by step a little closer, which is hard with my tutu on "I missed you".

His face gets soft and he reaches to lightly touch my face "I missed you too.....", then he hesitates "ehhh, I came to ask if you want to sit with me during dinner.....after the performances? I'll save you a spot".

I nod, giving him a smile "I'd love to......but we already made sure you have a spot at our table, if that is alright?".

Richard lights up "you do? That would be brilliant, thank you".

"Anytime....in fact, we can go sit in the auditorium together, unless you have somewhere to be before? You guys are the last act in the program, right?".

"Right.......and no, I don't.....I just came to look for you before I was going to go find a seat".

"Let's go then" and I make an attempt to start walking, but Richard pulls on my hand.

"Wait" and he looks around, before pulling me close and giving me a real kiss, catching me by surprise, but in a good way. Our lips meet and my mouth just automatically opens to his, our tongues finding each other and we exchange a few heated kisses, before separating. We both giggle and he takes my hand "we better go, huh?".

"Yeah" and we walk hand in hand into the auditorium, a few making some cat calls as we make our way over to Kate, Beth, Neil and a bunch of other 4th year students. They clap as we find our seats, which makes me blush and Richard looking proud and embarrassed at the same time. 

Charles and Pete turn around to us, Charles patting Richard on the knee "how in the bloody hell did you manage that one, Armitage?" and he continues when Richard just shrugs his shoulders "if you knew how many of us are green with envy right now.......Josie is quite the catch".

"Oh I know" and he beams at me.

The lights dim and the principal of the school welcomes us before the performances begin. We are treated to a great variety of performances and it just delights me to be among such passionate and extremely talented people.

We do out little segment from *the Nutcracker* with Richard flawlessly on the cello and we are all please how it turned out. I hug Richard after we bow, whispering in his ear "thank you.....we owe you".

He just shakes his head and takes my hand, kissing the top of it and bows, which makes the audience cheer.

We sit through several more performances and then it becomes Richard's turn. He takes the stage with several of his classmates and they do an awe inspiring scene from *the Crucible*, where John Proctor accepts his fate. You can hear a needle drop in the auditorium and when they are done, the entire room leaps to their feet and clap loudly. I have tears streaming down my face, I was so moved by Richard's performance. Kate turns to me, her eyes misty and big "that was something else.......Richard is brilliant".

I just nod and then throw my arms around him when he comes back to his seat, receiving plenty of pats of the back and words of appreciation on the way. I hug him tight and when we pull apart, he looks concerned "ohh Josie.....please don't cry......why are you crying?".

"Because you were that good......it was brilliant, Richard...just brilliant".

He looks shy "thank you......".

I hold his gaze "no it really was......and that is why I think we are all here......because the power of words and such performances".

Nodding, he sits back down, holding my hand and draping the other around me.

We listen to the parting words from the principal, before we are dismissed to go change and then all meet in the cafeteria for the Christmas feast.  

There is quite a rush to get into our holiday clothes so we can eat. Richard gives me a quick kiss before we walk our separate ways to get changed. I endure a line in the bathroom to remove all my makeup, just applying lip gloss and mascara in the mirror. 

Back in the classroom, we get changed, carefully hanging our ballet clothes on a rack, labeled with our names. I undo my hair, shaking it out and running a brush through it. I put on different underwear and Beth whistles from across the room "oh la la......Richard is going to enjoy that later I'm sure".

I blush as I turn in my red lace bra and panties "ohh shut up".

Kate cuts in "come on, Jo jo.....it's obvious you two really like each other and I am sure he would love to take you home tonight".

"We just really met and talked yesterday.....I usually don't go home with men/boys I just met".

Beth "I think usually is dead, love.......just follow your gut".

"No promises", but I do think to myself that I am kind of hoping to go home with Richard tonight. 

I put on a green chiffon skirt and a sparkly top, stepping into my high black heels. I twirl in front of the mirror on the door and we are soon on our way to the dinner.

Neil and a couple of friends have gotten a table and they are talking to Richard, who is now dressed in black slacks and a green jumper, his face freshly scrubbed. They all turn to greet us and Richard stands stunned for a second, before stepping over "you look gorgeous, Josie".

"Thank you" and he takes my hand, holding a chair out for me to sit.

Dinner is delicious and everyone talks and laughs a lot. The tension from exams are gone and we are ready for our Christmas holiday. 

Richard is a very attentive companion and we continue our interesting conversations from last night, this time talking about *the Crucible*. His arm is draped on my chair as we talk, really not paying much attention to anyone else. 

After dinner, the one side is cleared for dancing. The lights are dimmed and the overhead lantern lights, strung in the ceiling are turned on, creating a romantic outdoor feel. Music is soon blasting over the speakers and people hit the dance floor. Richard asks me to dance and it turns out he is quite good at it, revealing during a break before the next song, he took ballroom dancing too, on top of ballet classes. We move to the music, a couple of fast numbers and then a slow song comes on, the mood slowly changing.

I place my arms around him and his hands are on my hips as we slowly sway, looking deeply into each other's eyes and when it ends, he leans down to kiss me, starting slowly, but then deepening a bit.

We break and he takes my hand, leading me back to the table and going to get us a couple of drinks, just sodas for us both, neither of us are big into alcohol. He brings back two bottles of Coca Cola and we toast, before taking a sip. I set the bottle down and realize he is just looking at me. I lift an eyebrow "what, Richard?".

He leans over to kiss me again, letting his lips linger a bit "I just really like you......a lot.....".

"I really like you too" and I put my hand on his thigh under the table cloth. Scooting a bit closer, he drapes his arm around me, kissing my neck and my ear. I lean my head on his shoulder, slowly rubbing his thigh, feeling his muscles tense under the fabric of his pants. I turn my head to look at him, his nostrils flaring a tiny bit and I catch him closing his eyes and opening them again "does it bother you?".

He shakes his head, leaning down to nuzzle my neck and then kissing me again "no, it's nice.....maybe too nice" and he lets out a low grunt when I move closer to his crotch, feeling my own desire starting to build up inside.

We kiss some more and my hand is reaching his hip, when he tears his mouth away, hissing in my ear "ohhh god...you better not".

"Why?".

"Because I don't want to embarrass you or me in here".

"Then don't" and I get up, holding out my hand and I quickly lead him out one of the doors, past several others talking or making out in the hall. We walk down towards the classroom we were caught in earlier.

Richard is keeping up with me, sounding a bit confused "what are you doing?".

I turn once we are in an empty hall, pulling him close "just making sure we wont do anything embarrassing in front of anyone".

We look at each other for 2 seconds and then it explodes. He has me pinned against the wall, our mouths fused together in passion, my hands are on his back, then slide down to his rear and I pull him all the way close, feeling his hardness through my thin blouse. We devour each other until our lungs are screaming for air. We break for a second, then are back at it, his hands are all over, traveling over my body and I moan when I feel his trembling palm closing over one of my breasts.

I arch against him and he grabs my sides, lifting me up and my legs automatically wrap around his slim waist. We are a mess of tangled limps, hungry lips and groping hands. Our tongues dual for dominance and I moan when I feel his erection press against my center through his slacks and my panties. I am wet for him already and do my best to push myself closer as he can't help but thrust his hips.

A grunts escapes his mouth and I grab his hair as he kisses down my throat, burying his face in my cleavage "Richard......ohhh.....please....I".

He stops and looks at me, his chest heaving, his body warm against mine "yes?".

I bite my lower lip, my eyes reflecting the same lust and need as his "I want you". His eyes dart around, but I softly take hold of his chin "but not here......".

Nodding, he gives me a deep kiss "my place? I know you have a roommate".

I smile and return the kiss "that would be lovely".

"Okay....yeah.....we can go to my place" and he looks a bit surprised, but then shrugs it off, beginning to trail kisses down my neck, nibbling softly on my ear. I moan and press against him "ohhhh" and I grab his rear, wanting to feel him even more. 

He twitches, then looks at me panting, slowly lowering me to the ground "we should go".

"Probably.....before we are caught humping out here" and I can't help but run my hand over his impressive tenting in his trousers, feeling the hard outline of his shaft.

"Ughhh god....." and he leans into my hand, kissing me deeply.

This leads to another passionate kissing session, until our bodies feel they are on fire and I'm the one that finally pull away "we better go tell our mates we are leaving".

He nods and we quickly go get out jackets and bags from our classrooms, then announce to the few we can find, that we are heading out for the evening, wishing everyone a happy Christmas. 

We bundle up and step outside, where it has started to snow again. Big flakes are falling steadily from the sky and it's so romantic as we walk, even with the cold. The many festive Christmas lights making it feel magically.

Richard is holding my hand in his pocket as we walk, passing many others that are headed home from various festivities. We are about to pass a Tesco convenience store and he stops, hesitating "I need to run in here for a minute.....".

"Okay......what do you need?". 

Pause.

I step up to him, kissing him, saying softly "going to buy rubbers?". He nods, blushing a bit, kissing me back and I suck on his lower lip "it's alright...I'm glad you care and think about that" and I pull on his hand "lets go get some then....".

We soon find ourselves in the pharmacy area and Richard looks a bit lost as we stare at the many options. He reads a couple of labels, then turns to me, whispering in my ear "I haven't gotten a clue....I just bought the regular ones last time I needed them, which was a while ago". He looks some more "ribbed for her pleasure...." and he lifts an eyebrow at me "would you like that?".

Reaching, I pull a box with some colorful feathers on it, handing it to him, brushing my lips against his ear "I'll like these........thinnest ones they make, I want to feel all of you, every centimeter".

He swallows, then looks at me "bloody hell, Josie......trying to kill me before we even get home?", a faint twitching of his lip.

I smirk, quickly kissing him "that is the idea, yeah".

"Ohh brilliant, because I about creamed my pants" he croaks in my ear and I swear I get even wetter with that idea.

He hurries to pay for the condoms and then we are on our way to his place again, soon arriving at an older building. He unlocks the front door and we walk up the stairs to his apartment "make yourself at home" and he takes off his heavy coat, hanging it on the rack on the back of the door, waiting to take mine as well. 

I take off my boots, sitting them next to his on the mat, then curiously looks around. It's a simple apartment and small, like most here in London, but it feels cozy, We are standing a tiny hall with a kitchen to the right and I see a bed in the room by the end of the hall, so I assume the door right next to that is the bathroom and across from the kitchen is a living room.

Richard takes my hand, leading me in the living room "please.....want some tea", his voice sounding a bit nervous. 

"Sure, that would be lovely, thanks".

"Or hot chocolate".

"Actually that sounds even better" and I give him a warm smile.

He hesitates for a moment, then pulls me into his arms again, kissing me softly "coming right up" and he reluctantly lets me go, walking briskly in the kitchen and I can hear him fill the kettle with water and finding mugs in the cupboard.

I look around his living room, there is an old TV on top of a long shelf, which is filled with books. There is a chair over by the window with a reading lamp, another chair with a music stand shoved in the other corner and then a small couch with a couple of pillows and a blanket in a pile at the one end. A small table is in the middle of the room, also piled high with books.

Richard walks back in, two steaming mugs in hand "here......careful.....it's hot".

"Thanks" and I take it from him, then sit down on the couch and he quickly removes the blanket and sits down next to me.

"Sorry.........wasn't exactly expecting company".

"It's fine, Richard......really and you have a nice place".

"I like it.....it's close to school and work and I enjoy having my own".

Taking a sip of the hot chocolate, I sigh "I can only imagine......I mean, I love my roommate, known her forever, but there are days I wish she wasn't there......I love when she is at work at night, which luckily she is often.......she works at Garfunkel's as a waitress".

"And where do you work....you mentioned you did?", he looks at me with interest.

"Yes, but it really doesn't feel like work.......I teach little kids ballet at a nearby dance school in the afternoons and sometimes evenings, it's a lot of fun".

He smiles "I bet.....".

THUD             THUD                   THUD             THUD

I look surprised and Richard makes a face, groaning "bloody hell......not tonight".

"What?", but then I hear it, the moaning and I get a pretty good picture of what is happening "ohhhh".

Richard rolls his eyes "yeah....almost every damn day or night.......they are like bloody rabbits".

I'm trying not to laugh "do you know them......that must be awkward on the stairs...".

"Oh no, no.......their apartment entrance is the next door down, so I don't know what they look like, but I do wonder if I see people coming or going from there".

They sound like they are really having a good time.

Richard looks miserable "I'm sorry....".

I take his mug and put it on the table along with mine "don't be.....not your fault at all, but I tell you what.....why don't we try and give them some competition?" and I push him back into the couch and climb onto his lap, straddling him.

He looks at me with wide eyes, swallowing hard and then nodding, before our lips crash to together and we kiss the hell out of each other. It's hungry and demanding, I nip at his lips and our tongues wrap around each other. Wet kissing noises fill the room as our need for each other keeps growing and we are soon oblivious to what is happening next door, we are busy with what is happening between us right here, right now.

My hands are in his short hair and I hold him close while we devour each other. His hands are busy too, first roaming up my back, pulling me close, then back down over my blouse and moving to my behind. He cups my cheeks through my chiffon skirt, pressing me tighter against his crotch and then he thrusts his hip against my core, I moan "ohhhh Richard....please".

I move my hips over his erection, straining in his pants and I am soaking through my panties as my need for him increases with every passing second, every kiss, every movement. I tug at his jumper, managing to pull it over his head along with the t-shirt he wore underneath it. His naked chest is revealed to me. He is lean and with beautiful dark chest hair. I move my hands over him, his warm skin under my fingertips and I lean closer, nipping down the side of his throat, over his collar bone and then kiss down his chest. I lick around a nipple, making him groan and thrust up against me.

"Josie.......ughhhhhh".

I kiss the other nipple and lick it to a hard peek. His head is back and his eyes are closed for a few seconds, then he grabs my face with both hands, kissing me deeply, our tongues chasing each other in the age old dance of lust and passion.

We have to break for air and he looks at me with a mixture of awe and raw desire. I kiss him softly again and then I feel his hands on my lower back, tugging at my blouse, a question in his eyes, his voice low "may I?".

I nod, but then decide to just help him, quickly gripping the hem of my shirt, pulling it over my head in one swift move. He takes a deep inhale of breath, muttering "bloody hell", when my red lace covered breasts come into full view of him and he grows even hard in his pants, precum leaking and soaking his underwear. 

"You like?" and I smirk, running my hands over his gorgeous chest again, playing with the hair.

"Oh fuck yes" and he kisses me deeply while moving his warm hands up my sides and then carefully cupping each orb in his palms. He groans and I moan, covering his hands with mine, squeezing tighter, letting him know he doesn't need to be so soft. 

"Please, Richard....touch me".

"Nothing I would rather do...." and he fumbles behind me, finally managing to unhook my bra and I discard it, letting my breasts spill out. 

He swallows hard and then cups them again, this time rubbing his thumbs over my nipples, which sends jolts of pure pleasure straight to my core and I clench against him, tugging at his hair "ohhhh yes, more....please".

We share another kiss, before he licks over my neck and then kisses down my cleavage, while continuing to fondle each breasts in his soft hands. He buries his head between by breasts as he squeeze them together, then lets out a strangled low groan, thrusting hard against me, once, twice then holding still. 

I can feel his hot, panting breath on my skin and I have a pretty good idea of what just happened and it turns me on so much. 

Richard doesn't move for another few seconds, then avoids my eyes, stammering "so...sorry".

Reaching for his chin, I lift it so our eyes meet and he looks totally embarrassed. I kiss him warmly and caress the base of his neck "for what? For cuming?". He nods, trying to look away again, but I hold his face, leaning close and kiss him, saying into his mouth "don't apologize.....nothing to be ashamed off.....you just got excited, nothing wrong with that......I'm glad you find me exciting".

"I do.....a lot and it has been a long time since I have been with anyone......".

"Oh me too.........been a while".

We share a few soft kisses and he looks at me doubtfully "so you are not mad?".

"No, why on earth would I be mad...." and I lean close to his ear "it actually turned me on even more and I am pretty sure my panties are ruined". I feel him twitch and smirk at him "see.....I don't think your first orgasm will put a damper on our plans".

He blushes, but smiles, seeking my lips "I suppose not".

"But maybe we should take this to the bedroom and get your cleaned up a bit?".

"Good idea" and I get up from his lap, giving him a hand and he leads me into his bedroom. We face each other and start kissing again, our chests pressed together and I feel his hands on my waist "your skirt?". I nod and let him push the elastic waist band down over my hips, making it fall to the floor, leaving me in nothing but red lace panties and black thigh high stockings. He gulps, then steps close again, saying huskily "you are so damn sexy, Josie".

His hands goes to my rear again and his palms feel warm as he slides them under my panties, kneading each cheek with his fingers. I moan into his mouth and my hands move over his stomach, down to the front of his slacks. He steps back, panting "it's messy".

I kiss him again "I know, it's ok" and I drag him over to the bed, pushing him down to sit on it, whispering in his ear "lay down.....I'll go get a warm rag and clean you up". He is about to protest, but I shake my head "it's fine".

Realizing it is pointless to argue with me, he lays down, after pushing the duvet to the side and calling after me when I walk in the bathroom "washcloths in the second drawer". I find them and run one under the warm water for a few seconds, wrings it out and quickly grab the box of condoms from his coat pocket, before coming back in. He looks beautiful laying all sprawled out on the bed. He is long and lean, but I love how manly he looks even though he is so young. The dark hair peppering his chest and the trail leading from his navel into his pants.

I sit down on the bed and lean up to kiss him again. He goes back in for a second kiss, then nods when I whisper "may I?" and touch the button on his slacks. I undo them, unzipping them, then carefully peel them off, down his thighs and he kicks them off, along with his socks. He has beautiful, meaty thighs with just the right amount of hair. He is left in a blue pair of briefs, currently covered in a few wet spots and with a sizeable bulge in the front.

He looks nervously at me, but I kiss him again, running my hand up his thigh, lightly touching the bulge, feeling he is already hard again. "It's alright" and I move my hands to the waistband and pull them down, over his erection and all the way off. He is left totally naked and exposed. He is big, long and thick, a nice vein running up the underside. I take the warm rag and softly wipe the remnants of his cum off. I clean his sack and he sighs in contentment.

I look at him his eyes are closed and he is breathing heavy. I throw the rag in the direction of the bathroom, then turn back to him and lean down, licking a wide path from his base to the tip, taking the head of his cock in my mouth, swirling my tongue.

His eyes was closed, so this takes him by complete surprise. His hips about surge off the bed and his hands flies to my hair as he moans "ughhh bloody hell.........ohhhhhhhhhhh". I lick and suck him some more, licking over the slit, tasting the salty drops of precum already leaking from him and then using my tongue to play with his foreskin. His eyes roll back in his head and he is a moaning mess within minutes. He gently tugs on my hair, pleasing "ughhh......please........you gotta stop or....".

I can tell he is close to orgasm again, so I finally pop off him, kissing up his stomach to his mouth, smirking a bit "good?".

"It was fucking amazing" and we share a passionate kiss "but I think it is my turn to make you feel good........come here" and he pulls me on top of him and then he rolls us over, laying down beside me. He admires my body for a moment, running his hand over my breasts, over my stomach and then to my panties "I think these need to go" and I lift my hips so he can take them off me. I quickly peel off my stockings, tossing them somewhere.

The anticipation makes me spread my legs for him, my clit is throbbing and I am aching for his touch, to feel him inside of me. He sees my eagerness and kisses me greedily, before dancing up my thigh and then finally making contact with my very core. His fingers touch my lips and he makes an aroused grunt when he feels how slick and wet I am for him. I whimper, scooting my rear down, desperate to have him touch me. 

He runs his long fingers over my wet lips, lightly touching my entrance and then finally up to rub and circle my clit. I arch my back and grab onto his other arm for leverage "ohhh yes, yes....please, Richard......ohhhh". He watches me, turned on by my noises and reaction to his ministrations. He continues to rub and touch and I swell even more against his fingers, my body starting to tighten like a bow. 

"Ohhhh please....please don't stop.......more....ohhhhh".

Kissing me, croaks "you are so fucking hot.......can you cum for me?". 

I nod "close....ohhhhh....fingers....inside......ohhh".

He gets the hint and plunges his index finger deep inside my sobbing wet vagina and he groans deeply when he feels how my walls grip him tightly. He moves his finger back and forth, keeping his thumb on my clit. It feels  so good and a few more strokes and I climax with a sob against his arm "ohhhhhhhh, ohhhhhhh.......ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" and I convulse and contract around him, over and over. Richard grits his teeth, so aroused by my orgasm and continues to stroke me until I sag back in the mattress, totally spend.

"Good?".

I exhale and smile happily, reaching for him so we can share a kiss "it was amazing......you are amazing with those hands....it was so good".

He looks proud "I'm glad".

"But I want to feel you now.....all of you".

Reaching for the condoms, he takes one out of the box and moves on the bed, kneeling between my legs. I look down at him, his hard cock standing proud and dripping between his legs. He opens the wrapper, then strokes himself a couple of times. I bite my lip, that really turns me on, watching him touch himself. I spread my legs and run my hand over my own stomach and down between my legs, letting my fingers touch my wet, soft flesh, running a finger over my clit.

I moan out and hear him groan. I look up and he is spellbound, watching my hand and what I am doing to myself. I stroke myself a couple of more times, then push a finger inside my entrance and lock eyes with him "see something you like?". He nods, his mouth dry. I smile "so do I....please let me feel your cock, Richard........all of it, inside of me".

He grabs the condom and tries to roll it on, but his hands are trembling and it slips a couple of time. I can tell he is getting upset, so I quickly let go of myself and sit up, reaching for the condom and seeking him out for a kiss "let me, please". He nods and I gently push him into his back and I carefully roll the condom on him, stroking him a few times after. He is so hard and I can feel him pulse under my fingers. I move over him, straddling him "will this be ok?".

"Yes" and he eyes go to my breasts that are right in front of him and his hands to my hips. I watch him as I take hold of him, lining him up and then slowly slide down on his hard length. He is well endowed, but I am so wet and relaxed from cuming already, he easily slips inside my warm, tight heat. His eyes roll back in his head and he lets out a few swear words when our hips meet.

We kiss again and I slowly start to move, sliding up and down his cock. He feels so good and touches me in all the right places as I ride him. His hands are on my breasts, then down on my hips guiding me and I lean forward a little, trying to find my rhythm and the right stimulation. He raises his head a little, so he can lick my nipple a few times, which makes me clench and he groans when he feels me tighten even more around him.

"Ohhhhhhh.....Richard......Josie......ohhhh god.......more.........fuck.........ughhhhh", our voices mess together as we fuck hard on his bed and to my amazement, I feel another orgasm building. 

I spread my legs more, making my clit rub against him every time I slide down and a few more strokes and I come undone, quivering around him cock, squeezing him over and over, crying out "ohhhhhh.........Richard.........ohhhhhhh, ohhhhhhhhhh, ohhhhhhhh".

He grips my hips, groaning as he arches his back and thrust into my tightness, one, two, three more strokes and he shoots his load with a grunt "fuck, fuck......fuuuuuuuckkkkkkkk", holding me to him as he releases deep inside me.

I collapse in his arms and we both breath heavily together. He strokes my back and kisses my shoulder, then my mouth when I lift my head, our eyes meeting. I mutter "bloody hell" and he lets out a chuckle, his chest vibrating as he holds me "I second that".

We stay intertwined for a few more, then he rolls us over, holding the condom in place as he slips from he, discarding it quickly in the bathroom and returning to bed. He lays down next to me and tugs me close, kissing me tenderly again and again "that was the best sex I've ever had".

I look at him in earnest "me too, Richard......I've never cum with a guy inside of me before....it was fantastic".

"Really?".

"Yes really.....".

"Well, I've never had a woman climax around me either......it was so good" and we share several more passionate kisses, before we settle in, laying naked together, our legs in a tangled mess and holding hands. 

He reaches up to caress my face, looking at me in such awe "you are amazing, Josie".

I kiss him again, sighing in contentment "you are not bad yourself, Richard".

We exchange several more kisses and can't stop touching each other. We don't say much, our actions speak for us until drowsiness takes over and we drift off to sleep in each others arms.

 

I wake up the next morning, feeling rested and content. I stretch and yawn, then become aware I am alone in his bed. The door is ajar and I can hear noises coming from the other room and a distinct smell of bacon hits my nose. I smile, then sit up, reaching over and run my hand over his pillow, my body tingling awake as I remember the amazing sex we had last night. 

Swinging my legs out of bed, I look around and see one of his t-shirts on the dresser. I grab it and put it on, it smells like him and is way too big on me, but it will do since I don't even know where my underwear is or the rest of my clothes for that matter. Washing my hands after using the bathroom, I glance in the mirror and my reflection stares back at me, sporting some puffy, crazy bedhair. Oh well, I think that just meant I slept good.

Walking out, I follow the noises and find Richard in the kitchen, watching the bacon on the stove, sipping a cup of coffee. He is just wearing the t-shirt from yesterday and a green pair of briefs, which just emphasizes his nice ass and noticeable bulge. He hears me and turns around, breaking into a warm smile and taking two steps to envelope me in his embrace. He kisses the top of my head and I melt into his chest, relishing in being close again "morning.....did you sleep good?".

I nod, then look up at him and we just automatically lock lips, sharing a few deep kisses, before we break "I did.......thank you......you?".

"Like a baby" and he blushes "I think our activities helped".

"I'm sure they did" and I move my hands up under his shirt, caressing his lower back, letting my hand come to rest on his rear "it was very, very nice, Richard".

Mmmm.....I know" and we kiss again. The bacon sputters on the stove and he lets me go, rushing over to shut it off "I think it is done......want an egg with it? I have toast and jam, my Mum's homemade strawberry?".

I walk up behind him, wrapping my arms around him and press a kiss to his back, my hands sliding under his shirt in the front and I lightly touch his stomach "that would be lovely......" I can't help but letting my hands follow the trail under his belly button, down to the waist band of his underpants and then I am bold, reaching down to just cup him in my hand "this is very lovely too". He groans and I feel him fill rapidly, pressing into my hand.

"Ughhhhh......." and he wiggles out of my embrace and turns around, grabbing my face and kissing the hell out of me. We are both breathless when we break and he pants "that was sneaky......but I would really like to be a gentleman and cook you breakfast first".

I bat my eyes at him "I like that", then I lean up to his ear "can we share dessert after?" and I touch him again.

He swallows and nods, croaking "yes" and then pulls me close again, this time letting his hands moved down my back and then he freezes when he realizes I am not wearing any panties. He twitches against my stomach and mumbles into my mouth "bloody hell, Josie.....".

I am about to answer, but it turns into a moan when I feel his warm hands on my cheeks and he pulls me flush with him. We make out a little bit more and I grow increasingly slick and wet for him as he kisses me, caresses me and I do the same to him.

He finally uses all his will power to pull away, looking at me with lust "breakfast" and he points to the coffee machine "want some or I can make tea?".

My lips feel hot and I run my tongue over them, which makes his eyes go wide, but he doesn't say anything. I nod "coffee will be great......I think that is rule number one in drama school......coffee will get you through early mornings or late evening readings or rehearsals, right?".

He chuckles in agreement and hands me a cup, before quickly turning his attention to frying a couple of eggs. Soon we are seated close together at the tiny table in the kitchen, each with a plate and happily eating. We were both hungry. He looks at me, smiling "this is very nice.....I'm happy you are here".

I kiss his cheek and lean my head on his shoulder "I'm happy I am here too, Richard".

"Ehhh, can I ask you a question.....do you usually go by Josie or.....I heard someone call you JoJo.......".

"Whichever........JoJo probably among friends, my close ones....". I chew a tasty piece of the crispy bacon "what about you........I heard Armitage yesterday and I know that is your last name, so is it Richard or what?".

"It weird, most people call me Armitage at school, but it's Rich among friends, but Richard works too".

"Well, I hope I am one of your friends, Rich".

He grins "you are......hopefully a bit more than that, JoJo".

"Oh most definitely" and we share another kiss.

We finish breakfast. I rest a hand on his meaty thigh and kiss him "thank you...that was delicious".

"You're welcome....."  and we just sit close together for a bit. I rub his thigh and look at him "any plans....I mean, I think you said you have to work later, right?".

"I do......it's the last story time of the year, but it's not until 16:00....we got some time" and he glances at the clock.

I grin "ohh yeahhhh......time for what?" and I slide my hand up his leg, soon letting my fingers skim over the front of his briefs, before cupping him in my hand, rubbing him through the fabric.

"Josie.....ohhhhhh" and his mouth is on my neck, kissing it, nibbling on my ear as he slides his rear towards my hand, wanting more friction. It a huge turn on for me to feel him go hard under my touch and I clench my thighs together.

Richard is kissing me and letting his hands roam over me, under the t-shirt to touch my breasts, loving how soft they are in his palms as he slowly kneads them, making my nipples hard as he rubs his thumbs over the sensitive peaks.

It goes straight to my core, my clit throbbing and wetness pooling "ohhhh yes, more......please".

He moves his hand down over my hip as I spread my legs, giving him easier access and I bite his shoulder when he fingers slide into my wetness, stroking my entrance a few times, then up to rub my clit, drawing circles. He kisses me with passion again, mumbling into my mouth "fuck you are wet".

"You turn me on so bad.....I want you....your hard cock". Said organ strains against my hand, reading to burst out of his briefs and I moan from feeling him and from his fingers doing wonderful things to me.

"Josie", his voice is raw and full of lust. He continues to kiss me and touch me, until he suddenly gets up, pulling on my arm and as soon as I stand up, he grabs me, taking me with surprise and carries me in the living room.

I yelp "Rich.....wha...what are you doing?".

He licks my neck as he walks "taking you to a place where we can actually fuck.....the kitchen is too small" and he gently puts me down on the couch, throwing a pillow on the floor and kneeling on it. I look at him as he sheds his t-shirt and I take mine off too, leaving me naked. He gives me a smile, then run his hands up my legs, gently spreading them, then kisses my ankle, which is very sexy. His eyes meet mine again, his voice low "ca...can I taste you....please?".

I bit my lip and nod, watching as he leans over me, trailing kisses up my inner thigh and I giggle when he finds a sensitive spot "ah...ha, ha...ha,ha, haaa........ohhhhhh fuck yes" I moan when he reaches my center, licking a wide path from my opening to my clit with his velvety, wet tongue. It feels amazing and I grab his at his hair when he rasps over my clit again and again, around it in circles and then down to my vagina, darting his tongue in and out several times, then back up to my sensitive pearl.

Richard hums and I scoot closer, wanting his tongue, his mouth on me. "Rich.....please....ohhh yes, just like that.....ohhhh" and I tug at his hair, feeling my body curl, preparing for orgasm. I whimper "please don't stop, please.......ohhhhhh...I.....ohhhhhhhhhh, ohhhhhhhhh..........YES.........OHHHHHHHHHHHHH, RIIICHHHH" and I cum hard with a loud moan, throwing my head back in ecstasy.

He hears and feels me unravel and licks faster, then pulls his face away, watching me in awe as I climax, replacing his mouth with his fingers, stroking me through it and being turned on even more as he observes me in such pleasure. I sag back against the couch, letting out a breath and I find him leaning over me, touching my breasts and kissing me softly, voice husky "good?".

I grab his face with both my hands and kiss him deeply "it was fucking amazing.....you have great oral skills".

Richard blushes slightly "thank you".

My hand travel down his body, wrapping around his achingly hard cock and I stroke him "now get your beautiful cock inside of me.....please".

He grunts on my upstroke "nothing I would rather do, but protection.......be right back".

I nod and watch as he walks briskly out of the room, then returning with the condom box, tossing it on the table, holding one wrapper in his hand. I lift an eyebrow  "we need the whole box?".

"Maybe..." and he grins, kneeling back down as I take the wrapper from him, tearing it open.

"I guess if we continue this all weekend we might" and I reach for him, sitting up so I can roll the thin latex down his cock, stroking him once it is one. We kiss again, our tongues wrapping around each other.

He gently pulls me to the edge of the couch "is this ok?".

I nod and reach to shove a couple of pillows behind my back "yes".

"You are so beautiful, Josie......I want you so much" and he runs his fingers over my wet, soft center, before taking hold of himself, looking down, making sure he is lined up, before he starts to push inside of me.

It feels so good and I moan, gripping his biceps "ohhh yeah....." and he penetrates me to the hilt in one fluid motion, me welcoming him into my tight heat with ease. He is big, but it just feels amazing to have him inside of me.

He bites my shoulder as our hips meet, groaning "ohhhhh god......ohhhhh" and he holds still for a moment, relishing in the feeling of me around him.

We exchange several deep kisses and then he slowly starts to move, in and out/ I moan with every thrust of his hips. He kisses down my throat and over my breasts, licking each nipple and then taking one in his mouth, gently sucking. It goes straight to my core and I clench around him, winding my hands in his hair.

"Harder, Rich....please......ohhh yeah, just like that........ohhhh" and his hips snaps faster, him holding me tight, his hands firmly on my behind as he fucks me. We go like this for a few minutes, then he slows down, leaning back and looks down, watching himself slide in and out of my vagina, glistening wet and his eyes travel up, over my stomach, to my breasts, bouncing as he moves and finally to my face, seeing my pleasure.

He pants "fuck this is good.......can you cum again?".

I nod, sliding my own hand down my body, to where we are joined and I brush over his cock and then find my clit, rubbing it with my index finger, reaching up to cup my own breast with my other hand. Richard watches, hot lust raging through his body as he sees me pleasure myself as he slides in and out of me "ohhhh, Josie.....you look so hot......good or need me to do something different?".

Shaking my head, I concentrate on my hand, the way I stimulate my clit and how he feels thrusting into me and it doesn't take long before the familiar tightening starts. He senses it too "close?".

"Uhu.......ohhhh, Rich....I'm gonna cum..." and I let my hand slip away, reaching behind him to grab his ass, pulling him closer and I cry out as he pounds into me hard, setting off my climax "ohhhhhhhhh god..........ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh" and he feels me clamp down on him tight, milking him.

He groans deeply, going even harder and he empties everything he has in long, deeply satisfying spurts "fuck I'm coming.......ohhhhhhhhhh". He falls against me, holding me tight and breathing hard against my neck, muttering "holy hell...".

I murmur "I know, Rich....that was bloody good".

We exchange several tender kisses and he brushes my hair away from my face, looking at me softly "you are amazing, Josie".

"Mmmm, so are you, Rich".

Holding each other for a little longer, he sighs "well, better dispose of this" and he carefully pulls out, going to the bathroom to get rid of the condom. He walks back in, seeing me just lounging on his couch, still very much naked. He holds out his hand "care to come share some cuddles with me on the bed, the couch is a bit small".

I nod, taking his hand and he helps me up. We embrace, standing in the middle of his living room, both naked and relishing in what we just shared. He leads me to the bedroom and we lay down in his bed, facing each other, touching and kissing for a while, exchanging sweet words of affection. Sleepiness sets in and we snuggle together, me on my side and him spooning me, his arm draped over me and we soon drift off to sleep.

 

A couple of hours pass and I slowly wake back up, getting a distinct feeling I am being watched. I stretch and then open my eyes, finding Richard looking at me, with his hand propped under his head. I blink "hey".

He smiles and leans down to kiss me "hey, love.....did you have a good nap".

"I did......you? Did you not sleep?".

"A little, but then I just woke up and looked at you for a while", he glances down, then back at me "I still can't believe you are here.....what we have shared.....it's been so lovely".

I reach up to touch his face and kiss him on the lips "it's been very lovely, Rich.....very". He looks shy, down at his other hand, then back at me, clearing his throat, trying to gather up the courage. I touch his arm, rubbing it "what? Spit it out, Armitage".

He lifts an eyebrow when I call him that, then takes a deep breath "ehhh....I was wondering.....", pause "please don't feel obligated, we never agreed to anything, but......yeah..", he locks eyes with me "would you be my girlfriend? Like can we continue to see each other?".

I break into a wide smile and kiss him, letting my mouth explore his until we need to break for air. I nod "I would very much like that.....yes, I would love to be your girlfriend".

"Really?", he looks relieved and surprised.

"Yes, Rich....I would" and I run my hand over his chest, giving him a naughty smirk "I would never have done all these naked activities with you if I wasn't interested in something more".

"It was bloody good" and he looks deeply satisfied.

"I agree" and we kiss again and I push him down on his back so I can rest my head on his shoulder, his arm around me. We just lay there for a while, talking quietly about life.

Richard finally glances at his alarm clock and sighs "I hate to even think about this, but I need to be to work in a couple of hours.....I should shower and can I take you to a very late lunch?".

I turn to look at him, touching his chest hair "can I shower with you? And yes, I would love to go to lunch with you and if you don't mind, I'll come listen to your storytime......what are you reading?".

He kisses my naked shoulder, then my lips "yes, I would love to share a shower with you.....the tub/shower combo might fit us both", he nuzzles my neck, before straightening up so he can look me in the eyes again "you can come listen, but don't feel you have to.....reading a couple of shorter Christmas stories, ending with *It was the night before Christmas* poem".

"Sounds lovely".

We lay in bed kissing for a few minutes longer, before we reluctantly get up. I make a quick call from his phone, leaving a message on my home phone, letting my roomie know I am fine and then calling my parents to just tell them I'll come visit tomorrow. It's short and to the point.

I go gather my clothes scattered all over Richard's apartment, putting some of it in my bag and finding stuff I can wear out after the shower.

Richard turns on the warm water and we both get in there. He pulls the curtain shut and it is actually not bad, plenty of room for us both. I wet my hair and shampoo it, while he quickly shaves the scruff, then we soap each other up or at least try to. The water and soap creates a different feel, it very sensual as he runs his hands over my body, rubbing soap on my breasts and then down between my legs. He turns me around to get my back and then I feel his hands on my breasts as he reaches around, pulling me flush against his wet body.

We both moan and I arch into him, realizing he is rock hard against my back and I tilt my head back so we can kiss, soon devouring each other as he continues to stimulate my breasts, making me wet again. I reach behind me, finding his cock, letting my fingers curl around his shaft, pumping him slowly and then moving my hand down to cup his sack, already feeling tight and ready to burst.

He hugs me tighter, sliding his hand over my body, kissing my neck, biting it playfully, then I feel his fingers, dancing over my mound, wiggling down between my lips and up to stroke my swollen clit.

"Ohhhh, Rich......please......ughhh....".

He pants in my ear "you sure....we just.....",

I tighten my grip on him, swiping over his head with my thumb "does that answer your question?".

"I think so....", then he lets me go, grabbing the shower curtain "the condoms are in the living room". We exchange a heated kiss and he steps out, quickly running in to grab one, coming back, rolling it on before he steps under the water again. We embrace and kiss, then he looks at me "how are we going to do this?".

Reaching up, I adjust the shower head, so it is spraying further out, then turn around, resting my arms on the water fixture, looking over my shoulder, sticking my rear out "this might work".

He gulps, running his hands over my cheeks as I spread my legs a little bit more. He moves his hand down over my ass, then between my legs, making sure I am ready, then holds himself, letting the head of his cock nudge at my entrance. I feel him and push back as he thrusts forward and he penetrates me quickly, almost knocking the wind out of me.

I moan as he stretches me "ohhhh yes....ohhhhh".

This creates a different sensation for him too and he is surprised how deep he can go. He thrusts a couple of times, gritting his teeth "ohhhhh it's good....so tight.....".

He sets a steady rhythm, sliding in and out of me, hitting spots he hasn't hit before. I moan every time he slides in, feeling his balls slap against me and he wraps his arm around my torso. His other hand goes back between my legs, finding my clit and holding his thumb firmly against it, so I get stimulation that way too.

I'm a sobbing mess as he fucks me "harder, Rich........ohhh god, more.....harder....ughhhh, more........ohhhh fuck.....ohhhhh" and I climax with a scream of his name "RIIICCCHHH"

"Josie.......shit.....fuck.......ohhhh yeah.....god.......fuck, fuuck, fuuuuck" and he cums hard, biting my shoulder as he continue to thrust, letting us both ride out the last spasms of orgasm together. My head hangs low and he is plastered to my back, our hearts beating wildly, very slowly coming down from the high. 

He kisses my shoulder, my neck and then my ear. I turn my head and he plants a breathy kiss "bloody hell....".

I let out a giggle, nodding and exhaling sharply "yeah.....holy shit....". I arch my spine, needing to stretch and he slips from me, disposing of the condom. I turn around and we embrace, sharing soft kisses and tender touches. We rinse each other off under the warm water, before we get out. Richard hands me a towel as I shut off the water, I look at him "hopefully you only pay a certain amount for your hot water?

"Yeah, I do....I think the entire building shares, so they will never know who just used 500 liters of water". Walking into his embrace, I rest my head against his chest and he kisses the top of my head "it was wonderful".

Looking up at him, we kiss again, then slowly get dressed and ready to go out for the afternoon.

We step out and it has stopped snowing and the sun is actually peeking out, the snow twinkling. Walking hand in hand, we make it to a little pub where we order the tastiest fish and chips I have ever sad, sitting in a corner booth, close together and enjoying just being with one another.

After, we stroll the streets, looking at the Christmas displays and making plans for our Christmas holidays, how we can spend the most amount of time together. We arrive at *the Acorn* a few minutes before 16:00 and there is already a good group of kids sitting up by the tree, waiting for story time. Richard kisses me outside, before we go in and I find a spot among the kids, on the floor.

A red headed girl looks at me with curiosity, then leans over "hi.....are you here for story time too?".

I look at her bright face "yes I sure am....I hear it is very good".

She gestures with her hands "ohh it's brilliant.......Richard is very good", then she stage whispers "and my mum thinks he is kind of cute, but don't tell him that".

Several of the adults laugh and I hear a woman behind the girl "Rosie!".

Rosie turns around, looking at her mum "but it's true......and you tell me to always tell the truth".

Her mum is about to say something, but then Richard walks out and she is drowned out by the delighted shouts from the kids.

Richard spends the next 30 minutes reading or rather performing several shorter Christmas stories, finally ending with the poem *It was the night before Christmas*. He says the last words and loud applauds follow.

I look at him with awe and love, him catching my eye, before he is swarmed by kids, wanting a hug or to tell him Happy Christmas. The crowd slowly thins out and Rosie is patiently waiting her turn. Richard shakes her hand "thank you for coming, Rosie.....are you excited for Christmas?".

She nods "yes.....I hope Santa will bring me a doll house".

"Oh that would be amazing" and he smiles at her "I hope you have a very Merry Christmas".

"You too, Richard", then she starts to walk away, remembers something and turns back towards him, looking at him very seriously "what did you ask Santa for this year?".

It takes Richard by surprise, but he answers after thinking for a few seconds "Santa actually already brought me what I wanted...I think he thought I should have it early".

Her eyes go big and she looks excited "ohhh, what was it?".

Richard looks directly at me "he brought me a very special friend".

Rosie follows his gaze, then puts her hand over her mouth, giggling "ohhhhhh" and she waves to me as she leaves with her mum.

I get up, walking up to him, smiling "awww, that was so sweet".

He gives me a serious look, reaching for my hands "it's true though", then he leans in and kisses me. It catches me by total surprise, but when we pull apart, he points up and I see a mistletoe hanging from one of the branches on the tree in a red ribbon.

I giggle and he hugs me tight as I whisper in his ear "you are not the only one that got an early Christmas present this year".

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Kudos and comments are always appreciated! Wishing everyone a Happy Christmas or holiday, if you celebrate!


End file.
